Pantufla
by KatherineCV
Summary: Quizá había sido un mal día para conducir o tal vez era solo su mal humor que le hacía ver toda aquella situación como una mierda. Cualquiera de las dos, o ambas, le hacían detestar los días como aquel: con lluvia, nubes y abrigos... Y por otro lado estaba aquel angelical muchacho, ¿volvería a toparselo nuevamente? Oneshot/AoKi


_Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece, es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 _Dedicado_ al grupo de _AoKiLovers_ en Facebook -corazones-

.

 **Pantufla**

.

.

Aomine conducía con aburrimiento, las frías gotas de lluvia chocaban contra los vidrios del auto y el tráfico a su alrededor no hacía más que empeorar. Quizá había sido un mal día para conducir o tal vez era solo su mal humor que le hacía ver toda aquella situación como una mierda. Cualquiera de las dos, o ambas, le hacían detestar los días como aquel: con lluvia, nubes y abrigos, que paralizaban todo y lo obligaban a sentirse más triste y solitario. Aquello no estaba bien, no aceptaba el tráfico, ni la lluvia y mucho menos su mal humor… Y en eso iban sus pensamientos hasta que escucho el claxon de un auto.

...

Kise caminaba de regreso del instituto con un paraguas entre las manos y la mochila sobre su espalda. Aquel día había tenido un examen sorpresa de matemáticas y aunque quisiera negarlo, estaba seguro de que reprobaría. Sin embargo intento verle el lado bueno a aquello, sabía que tendría que ser más ordenado y estudiar más para la próxima, dedicarle un poco más de su tiempo aunque no terminara de gustarle la materia... Y en eso marchaban sus pensamientos cuando cruzó la calle, escuchando el chillido de un pequeño cachorro color cenizo que lo hizo bajar la vista.

...

Aomine soltó algunas maldiciones al aire, a pesar de que la calle comenzaba a despejarse sabía que llegaría tarde a casa y no vería su programa favorito. Gruño para sí mismo, parando el auto justo delante de un semáforo. Entonces su mirada se escapó por unos segundos hacia la calle y lo vio, sorprendiéndose de inmediato

Delante de él, arrodillado en el suelo mojado, estaba un atractivo chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel que sostenía a un pequeño cachorro entre las manos. Dedujo que quizá alguna persona lo había abandonado a su suerte y aquel simple muchacho se lo llevaría a casa. Y así sucedió, el muchacho se levantó, llevando al animal consigo, Aomine lo observó hasta perderlo de vista y enseguida siguió conduciendo, sabiendo que jamás volvería a toparse con aquel lindo muchacho.

.

.

.

La lluvia era un evento inconveniente, en especial para una persona ocupadas como Aomine, que apenas y veía el cielo fuera de la oficina. Habían transcurrido algunos días desde que había visto al joven de cabellos rubios con el cachorro y su humor seguía tan terrible como siempre. Incluso le había hecho algunas bromas a sus compañeros de trabajo solo para matar el tiempo. La rutina de todos los días lo dejaba aburrido y cansado, razón por la cual aquella justa tarde salió de la oficina y decidió darse un paseo por el parque que estaba cercano a su departamento. Sin embargo, el gusto de caminar duro poco, la lluvia había llegado nuevamente, obligándolo a permanecer debajo de un quiosco. Los pensamientos negativos no tardaron en aparecer en su cabeza, después de todo, ¿cómo mejoraría él solo con un paseo? Su vida ya era lo bastante aburrida como para empeorarla...

...

Kise salió junto al pequeño cachorro aquella tarde. Lo había llevado al veterinario, descubriendo que tenía cerca de tres meses de edad, lo habían vacunado y bañado, revelando su bonito pelo esponjado color blanco. A Kise le recordaba a esos lindos perritos de calendario, era muy encantador. Se sintió contento al rescatarlo, aunque sus padres aun lo tenían a prueba sobre si conservarlo o no. Así que ahí estaba él, paseando con el pequeño perro ―aún sin nombre― en el parque. Luchaba por hacer que el animal caminara hacia él cuándo lo dejaba en el suelo pero el pequeño solo daba vueltas en el suelo, alzando las patas y sacando la lengua.

―Vamos, pequeño, camina hacia mí ―le pidió, hincándose en el suelo. El perro lo miro y en pequeño movimiento se dio la vuelta, echándose en el piso. Kise rio, notando que la lluvia se avecinaba, pronto las frías gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y tomo al pequeño perro, refugiándose debajo de un quisco. Entonces alzó la vista, encontrándose con cierto hombre moreno y con aspecto serio, el perro soltó algo parecido a unos ladridos y Kise sonrió, algo avergonzado, intentando calmarlo

―Lo siento, no está acostumbrado a ver a otras personas ―dijo, intentando aligerar el ambiente, a su alrededor los rayos y truenos se hicieron escuchar, como anunciándoles que estarían ahí un buen rato. Aomine intento relajarse, respiró profundamente e ignoro los ladridos del perro, entonces se concentró en observar a Kise, era aún más atractivo en persona, le recordó a uno de esos modelos famosos que veía cada semana en las revistas e internet, su sonrisa era como una luz en medio de aquella tempestad… Y la dirigía hacia el inútil perro, maravilloso…

―¿Cuántos meses tiene? ―preguntó Aomine, dando un par de pasos hacía Kise, el perro no tardo en asomar los dientes, logrando que Kise riera por un momento

―Tranquilo, pequeño ―murmuró Kise, luego miró a Aomine, intuyendo que era un hombre mayor y con un empleo, muy diferente a él, que era un simple estudiante de preparatoria, se avergonzó de sí mismo, aquel hombre le parecía especialmente atractivo y la forma en que miraba el paisaje con desprecio era algo interesante.

―Tiene tres meses ―respondió, sonriéndole. Luego le contó las mismas cosas que había escuchado del veterinario acerca de su raza y demás. Aomine dejó de escucharlo luego de unos segundos y se concentró en sus ojos, podía percibir la inocencia en aquellos ojos y los sueños en su cabeza, se recordó a sí mismo años atrás de la misma manera, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿A dónde se había ido su sueño de ser jugador de basquetbol profesional? La nostalgía lo invadió de repente, Kise se detuvo entonces, presintiendo que algo iba mal.

―Entonces, ¿qué dicen tus padres sobre él? ―preguntó Aomine, embozando una ligera sonrisa, como mostrándole que no había ocurrido nada. Kise suspiró, algo preocupado

―En realidad no les gustan los animales y dudo que me dejen conservarlo ―respondió, algo desanimado―, y no quiero que termine en la calle de nuevo

―Yo podría cuidarlo, vivo solo y no me molestaría ―respondió Aomine sin pensarlo dos veces, una voz en su cabeza le aseguro que eso sería imposible pero la sonrisa de Kise lo valió. Le agradeció un montón de veces y prometió visitarlo constantemente y ayudarlo cuando tuviera que llevarlo al veterinario o cosas así. Aomine se sintió algo feliz al notar su interés, había dado el primer paso para conocer a una espectacular persona.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente a partir de entonces, las gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en nubes esponjosas y los rayos y ruidosos truenos en colores pastel que acompañaban al ocaso. Aomine había odiado al animal al principio pero con el paso de los días lo había ayudado a sobrellevar su mal humor, ya no se sentía tan vacío teniendo a Kise dentro de su vida, ese lindo muchacho que siempre tenía sorpresas para él. Una tarde, luego de llevar a Pantufla ―nombre que le habían dado al cachorro luego de descubrir sus gusto por morder los zapatos―, Aomine llevo a Kise al mismo parque de su primer encuentro, le contó como él mismo lo había visto recogiendo a Pantufla debajo de la lluvia y enseguida se acercó lentamente hacia él, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios

―He querido hacer eso desde aquel día ―confesó. Kise lo miro por unos segundos y luego soltó a Pantufla para que caminara libremente por el lugar, solo entonces se acercó de nuevo a Aomine y lo beso, este no tardo en sonreír, contento por su respuesta

―Kise, me gustas demasiado ―dijo Aomine

―Y tú a mí, Aominecchi ―sonrió Kise

Aomine sintió la chispa de felicidad encendiéndose dentro de él entonces, al igual que las mariposas en su estómago, había escuchado historias sobre aquella sensación pero experimentarla era simplemente perfecto. El tener a Kise entre sus brazos le hizo sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, ahora tenía una razón más para ser feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

HOLA, si llegaste hasta aquí, ¿qué te pareció?  
Sé de antemano que es algo sencillo, lo escribí en un rato libre que tuve el otro día, admito que usé el típico cliché de encontrar una mascota pero bueno xD

No olvides dejarme un comentario contándome qué te pareció C:

Un abrazo

Katherine


End file.
